Sólo Quédate en Silencio
by chibi-kitsune chan
Summary: Song fic de Sólo Quédate en Silencio. HieixKurama. Que lo disfruten!


Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez con un song fic de una canción que no ha dejado de sonar en la radio (la ponen una y otra vez), los que son de México estoy segura de que ya la han escuchado, es de la agrupación de RBD.

La letra de esta canción me gusta y se me ocurrió la idea de escribir algo basado en ella. Si está un poco aburrido no me culpen, lo hice en una noche de insomnio, y pues las ideas no llegaban hasta mi cerebro en esos momentos.

Nota: los personajes de Yuu Yuu Hakusho pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi.

Personajes: Hiei/Kurama

**Sólo quédate en silencio**

_Te encuentro despierto_

_Me dices: lo siento_

_Con una lágrima derramas_

Jamás había sentido un dolor más fuerte que el que siento en mi pecho en este momento. Una vez más abro los ojos para encontrarme con los de Kurama llenos de arrepentimiento-

Hiei, perdóname, yo...no pude evitarlo-

Puedo ver como baja la cabeza mientras una lágrima sale de sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas. Lo veo, indiferente, tratando de ocultar la furia que siento por haber sido engañado de esta manera. Finalmente lo que había temido por tanto tiempo se hizo realidad, Youko Kurama no pudo controlar más sus instintos.

Me quedo callado y él lentamente se levanta de la cama y se acerca a mí.

_Me abrazas, me hielo_

_Me pides un beso_

_Y yo me quedo sin respirar_

Me observa por un momento con ese amor con el que siempre se ha dirigido a mí, sin que yo pueda evitarlo, me rodea cariñosamente con sus brazos, esta vez me quedo paralizado ante la sensación protectora que siempre me ha hecho sentir cuando me encuentro en sus brazos. Me dejo llevar una vez más por la sensación y le devuelvo el abrazo cerrando los ojos.

bésame- me murmura al oído. Sin pensarlo dos veces junto mis labios con los suyos, necesito sentirlos una vez más, sentir esa suavidad y ese sabor que me vuelven loco.

_Solo espera un momento_

_Solo dime: no es cierto_

Pero de repente me doy cuenta de la realidad, recuerdo en la situación en la que lo he encontrado hace tan solo unos minutos, dejo de besarlo y dirigo mi mirada por encima de su hombro hacia la cama con la falsa esperanza de que lo que ví hace un momento fuera mentira, que en realidad la cama se encuentra vacía y todo fue una mala jugada de mi imaginación...pero no es así, lo veo ahí, recostado...otro...la persona con la que Kurama había pasado la noche traicionando mis sentimientos y todas las promesas que me había hecho.

El dolor que por unos segundos había desaparecido volvió a mi pecho sofocándome y destrozando mi corazón lentamente.

_Solo quédate en silencio_

_Cinco minutos_

_Acaríciame un momento_

_Ven junto a mí_

Me separo de él y con una mirada le pregunto la razón de su engaño. Al parecer capta el mensaje porque intenta darme una explicación, pero yo no se lo permito, con sus palabras solo me lastimará más, porque lo que hizo no podrá cambiar.

Hiei, tengo que explicarte, anoche yo...-

Con un movimiento silencio sus palabras y le digo:

no es necesario Kurama-

Puedo ver como se siente culpable, pero no necesito explicaciones, sea cual sea la razón, me ha engañado.

Hiei, sí es necesario, yo te quiero-

_Te daré el último beso_

_El más profundo_

_Guardaré mis sentimientos_

_Y me iré lejos de tí_

_Tengo tanto miedo_

_Y es que no comprendo_

_Qué fue lo que yo he hecho mal?_

Esta vez sus palabras en verdad me enfurecen.

esto es lo que significa querer a alguien para tí Kurama?- le señalo al tipo aún dormido en la cama. Sus ojos verdes se llenan de lágrimas, pero ya no me importa, él me ha lastimado aún más.

pero claro, es mí culpa por confiar en tí, por creer que podías quererme, por creerte cuando me decías que ya no eras más Youko y que nunca me lastimarías. Me hiciste confiar en tí, entregarte todo lo que soy para después traicionarme y pisotear mis sentimientos!-

_Me abrazas, me hielo_

_Me pides un beso_

_Y yo me quedo sin respirar_

_Solo espera un momento_

_Solo dime: no es cierto_

Kurama cayó de rodillas al suelo con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

Hiei...perdóname...por favor!-

_Solo quedate en silencio_

_Cinco minutos_

_Acaríciame un momento_

_Ven junto a mí_

_Te daré el último beso_

_El más profundo_

_Guardaré mis sentimientos_

_Y me iré lejos de tí_

Dirigí mi vista hacia abajo y lo miré con desprecio. Jamás lo había visto llorar de esa manera...en verdad estaba arrepentido. Pero eso no es suficiente, yo...no puedo perdonarlo aunque mi corazón me pide a gritos que lo abrace y me olvide de todo, pero mi orgullo está por encima de lo que siento.

te dije que una traición es lo único que no podría perdonarte-

lo sé- me respondiste entre sollozos -no pude controlarme...pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar-

_Dame tu mano_

_De vuelta en el aire_

_Di que me amas_

_Que no eres culpable_

_Por lo menos un momento_

_Dime que esto no es cierto_

_Solo quédate en silencio_

_Acaríciame un momento_

_Te daré el último beso_

_Guardaré mis sentimientos_

_Y me iré lejos de tí_

Me arrodillé frente a él, me miró suplicante por un momento y me tomó de las manos. Yo, frente a esa mirada y al suave contacto de su piel, no me pude contener más y lo besé una vez más, profundamente, como nunca lo había hecho, saboreando cada rincón, grabando en mi memoria el sabor de sus besos...esos besos que jamás volvería a probar.

_Solo quédate en silencio_

_Cinco minutos_

_Acaríciame un momento_

_Ven junto a mí_

_Te daré el último beso_

_El más profundo_

_Guardaré mis sentimientos_

_Y me iré lejos de tí_

Me separé de él y acaricié su mejilla una última vez. Sus ojos brillaron esperanzados, pero yo simplemente me levanté y sin mirarlo me despedí.

adiós Kurama-

Salí de la habitación sin mirar atrás, lo último que escuché fue su voz llamándome y después amargos sollozos, pero no volví.

Fin

N/A: Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado y si no les gusta la canción pues al menos se entretuvieron un rato. Se que está un poco simple y tal vez muy usado pero lo escribí y quise compartirlo con ustedes.

Gracias por leer.

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
